


You're Too Goddamn Cute

by brendonsryan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonsryan/pseuds/brendonsryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short and fluffy rydon fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Goddamn Cute

Ryan didn't mind Spencer hanging out with Brendon and him, he just doesn't really like it when Brendon's head is on Spencer's lap and he's taking a nap while Spencer plays with Brendon's hair. It's not like he's jealous...nah, they're all friends. He just doesn't like things to look sexual...forget it. Ryan has an immense crush on Brendon. That's why he got tickets to Disneyland for Brendon's birthday! It was all good and they were all set. They boarded the plane. Ryan looked over at Brendon; wearing a llama hat and a cookie from Starbucks hanging out of his mouth, but that wasn't even the cutest part. The cutest part was Brendon just being Brendon. He had his seatbelt on before anyone else did and his eyes were glued to the window, jumping excitedly and tapping his fingers against the window pane. When the plane took off Brendon went, "woooooo! Happy new year!" And Ryan was pretty sure everyone in the plane thought Brendon had special needs. When they got to Disneyland, Brendon was told 6 times 'not to go there' or 'not to touch that' by the security gaurds. He was the example of what not to do; but it's not Brendon's fault, it's just the way he is. The next morning they set out to the park to ride one of the horror rides. "BOO!" Brendon kept shouting at people. "Behave..." Ryan mumbled. Right as they walked up to the horror ride Brendon stopped in his tracks and grabbed Ryan's hand and pointed at the elephant ride. "OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO GO THERE!" he shouted and ran towards it. Ryan smiled and held on tighter to Brendon's hand. "You're so cute when you're excited and happy like that. It's a perfect combination of hyper and adorable." Ryan said. "SHIT i didn't mean to say that out loud!" Ryan said. Brendon stopped, turned to Ryan and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Ry." and then ran over to the other ride. "Let's go here next!" Brendon exclaimed, pointing excitedly to another ride. Ryan honestly didn't care where they went, just as long as they were together.


End file.
